This invention relates in general to a security system for a door, and in particular, to a security system for a cubicle comprising an expandable/collapsible panel for mounting to the wall proximate to the cubicle opening.
A typical commercial and residential settings, such as in an office environment setting, office space for employees usually consists of a series of cubicles. The cubicles comprise one or more partitions that are attached to each other. An opening in the partitions form a doorway for the employee to enter the office space. One problem associated with this typical office environment is the theft of equipment when the employee is not present in the cubicle. Thus, there is a need for a security system for a doorway for use in commercial and residential applications that can be built and sold at a low cost, takes up very little room for storage, and can be adapted to existing cubicles at minimum cost.
One object of the invention is to provide a low cost system to secure an office cubicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and better system to provide privacy for any kind of doorway or opening.
In one aspect of the invention, a security system comprises a door including a plurality of collapsible panels, a compression mechanism and a locking mechanism. The door is mounted to a wall frame for a cubicle partition. The compression mechanism is mounted to the wall frame for mounting the door to the wall frame. The compression mechanism includes a rope fed through at least one opening in the plurality of collapsible panels. The rope is fed through a pulley and has a weight attached to one end thereof. The locking mechanism locks the plurality of collapsible panels in place by frictionally engaging the rope. A decorative panel may be removably attached to the door to provide a more aesthetic appearance for the door.
In another aspect of the invention, a security system comprises a pair of opposing doors, a pair of spring-loaded hinges and a locking mechanism. Each door includes a plurality of collapsible panels. The pair of spring-loaded hinges are mounted to a wall frame for pivotally mounting each door to a cubicle partition. The locking mechanism may comprise a locking bar for locking the plurality of collapsible panels in place. A decorative panel may be removably attached to the door to provide a more aesthetic appearance for the door.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.